Class 7KD and the Mystery of the Missing Money
by roxygoth
Summary: It's very hard, when beginning this type of story to know exactly when to begin. But I think it begins when Jane Marple, a pretty if kind of cuckoo girl in my class lost her purse. Upon investigation by the class weirdo, Sherlock, it turns out the purse wasn't lost but stolen. It's now up to class 7KD to find the purse-snatcher before more purses go missing...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name's Roxy Goth. This is the first time I've written fanfiction for this category before. Or these category's rather.

I do not own ANY of the characters.

The Lost Purse.

It's very hard, when beginning this type of story to know exactly when to begin. But now that I think about it I think it begins when Jane Marple, a pretty if kind of cuckoo girl in my class, said:

"Oh, for flip's sake."

Her much more sensible friend, Pauline Lemon said. "What ARE you looking for, Jane?"

"My purse…" Jane murmured as she peered into the depths of the bag. "It was here an hour ago…"

"Well." The ever-logical Pauline said. "If it was there an hour ago then it's not likely to have got far, now is it?"

With a huff of annoyance Jane passed the bag to her friend and said. "Well, YOU find it then!"

Never one to shy away from a challenge, Pauline picked the bag up and dutifully started searching through it.

Next to me my friend Hercule Poirot, who had only last year transferred to us from Belgium, said. "Ah! The Fille's! Never can they find anything they are looking for because their bags – they just have things put inside all – how you say? Willy-nilly! And so they can never find anything and the result-" He indicated Jane and Pauline with a sigh. "It is this."

"Well, I don't think that either very fair or very kind of you to say so, Hercule." I said. "I know Jane is a bit of a nincompoop, but Pauline, I would say is just as organised as you-"

"Ah, ah!" Hercule clasped his hands to his ears. "No one, but no one is as organised as Hercule Poirot! But no one!"

I started to try and calm him down, but was cut of by a hearty laugh from behind me. "And no one is as smart, no one as compassionate and no one as modest!" Said a friendly if slightly mocking voice and we turned to be met with our kind-of friend James Japp, who grinned brightly, held his hands up and said. "Just commenting."

"Well don't." Hercule said, narrowing his eyes. "It neither kind or necessary."

There was a beat and then a high-pitched mocking 'Oooohhhh!" from James and his frenemy Greg before they descended into ruckus laughter.

Hercule huffed and turned his chair back round, muttering uncomplimentary things under his breath as he did so.

I tried to bring his spirits up with. "Oh, ignore them Hercule. The pair of them are twits anyway. Just focus on our day ahead, we have French today, you're very good at French, aren't you? Although I suppose that's hardly a surprise seeing as you are French-"

"BELGIUM." Hercule said, stonily. "For the thirty-thousandth time, Hastings, I. Am. Belgium!"

"Sorry, but it's hard to keep track-"

"No it isn't." Sherlock – the class weirdo said from the front. "After all Belgium was declared independent from France in 1831 I believe. So you should really know."

"Now, now Sherlock." John Watson, who was Sherlock's best and only friend in the class, said. "We can't all have photographic memory's." And he smiled at me apologetically.

It was then that our teacher, Mrs Davis came trotting in the classroom, simpering. "Now, quiet down class, quiet down! Pauline, what in heavens name are you doing, child?"

Because by this point Pauline, in a last ditch attempt to find Jane's purse, had turned her bag literally inside out and had the contents spread on her desk.

In a perfect imitation of a goldfish Pauline went: 'Er…er…'

Thankfully for all of Jane's maddening faults she IS honest and she quickly explained to Mrs Davis what had happened in her usual over-the-top fashion.

Mrs Davis said that was a shame, advised Jane to look 'in her own time' for the purse and the day carried on as usual. Of course we had no idea then that things were going to get a little stranger…


	2. A pattern develops

A Pattern Develops.

It was two weeks later that Sherlock made history by NEARLY arriving late. A when I say 'nearly' I mean with literally five minutes to spare. And as Sherlock is always at least fifteen minutes early, this concerned most of us. I say 'most of us' because it was safe to say James and Greg were NOT worried, as a matter of fact their exact words were as follows.

James: Imagine! A whole day without Sherlock Homes!

Greg: [With a dreamy expression on his face] Oh yes. No one correcting us. No one telling us to concentrate-

James: - No one answering _every _question ahead of us -

Greg: - Just no -!

At that point exactly Sherlock Homes walked though the door clutching a notebook in one hand.

Greg: - Sherlock! Oh, er…hello?

Sherlock, without even an acknowledgment he had been greeted, pointed at Jane and said. "Have you found your purse yet?"

To which Jane said. "No, not yet. But it doesn't matter because my mummy brought me a new one – look!" And she waved it in the air, delightfully.

Pauline snatched it out her hand and started gushing over the coulers on it [it was very vibrant]

Sherlock grinned and, I think, was about to launch into another paragraph, but was stopped by Mrs Davis saying. "Er…excuse me, Sherlock, it is 9 0 clock _exactly_, can I ask you to take your seat, please?"

So – probably in fear of getting a detention Sherlock sat down and sulked the entire morning.

The morning itself was fine. We had Maths first, which, as always, delighted Pauline. As usual she finished all her sums first and then tried her best to help Jane, for who – it is safe to say – Maths is NOT her strong point.

Then we had break, during which Sherlock tried to get our attention and failed miserably.

This was followed by Jane's favourite subject English then by French. It was on the way to the classroom I said to Hercule. "I don't know why you even bother to come to these, Hercule. You know French inside out and back to front, surely?"

"That is true." Hercule said, trying and failing to look modest.

"Well, what's the point of your COMING then?"

"Because if I do not I would not be able to correct everybody else on their pronunciation! Alas! The pronunciation! Never have I heard French spoken so abhorrently in my life -!"

"This would be all 11 years of it?" I said, sarcastically.

Thankfully Hercule hasn't quite got to grips with English sarcasm yet as he just gave me a curious look and carried on with his lecture.

It was lunchtime that Sherlock decided as seeing how absolutely NO ONE was paying attention to him, he better stand on a desk and shout. "Listen up, cretins!"

Behind me I heard James say to Greg. "Do you'd reckon they'd expel me if I thumped him?"

Greg snorted and I smiled while Sherlock brandished his notebook in the air and said. "I have interesting news regarding Jane's purse!"

"But I've got a new purse!" Jane said.

"No one cares!"

"Sherlock…" John said, seeing the expression on all our faces. "I think you'd better hurry up and explain exactly what you're talking about…"

"My brother." Sherlock began, coming down of the desk. "was quite concerned when I told him what had happened. Apparently this kind of thing has been happening in the school for the past couple of weeks-"

"Why haven't we heard anything about it then?" Greg said, suspiciously.

Sherlock stamped his foot. "BECAUSE it's been happening to pupils in the OTHER YEARS and they're not going to come and tell us lowly Year 7's about it – are they - you stupid idiot!?"

"RIGHT! You little -!" Greg bellowed and launched himself at Sherlock with the intention of punching him on the nose but was stopped by myself and James, me going.

"He's not WORTH it, Greg!"

After a bit more of a scuffle we managed to get Greg sitting in a chair. I don't think his anger had exactly gone – he was glaring at Sherlock like someone would glare at their most hated enemy – but at least he didn't seem to want to kill him now.

"Sherlock." The gentle but strangely authoritative voice of John Watson said. "Maybe it would be best if you just explain your 'brilliant' idea before someone's thumps you?"

"There has been two purses or wallets that have gone missing from each year." Sherlock announced.

Before we go on I think I better explain the school system here in England. In a secondary school you have five years, classes 7 through to 11. Each year is typically split into at least two separate classes in order for teachers to teach them better. In bigger schools the number, I believe can be three or sometimes even four. As myself and my classmates attend a private school we have the statutory 2.

Anyway, back to Sherlock's explanation. "One purse-slash-wallet from each class. The purses-slash-wallets have, as of yet, not been returned or found anywhere – empty or otherwise. It appears the only year's they are leaving alone are the 6th formers."

6th formers, which are also known as Year 12 and 13's.

"Well." Pauline said, logically. "That's probably because they're in a separate building to us."

"And THAT." James said, becoming strangely animated. "Means that the thief MUST be someone in this school!"

"Wow." John said, in a dead-pan manner. "I'm glad you're here, James. We could never had figured that out without you."

Now it was James's turn to glare at someone.

Hoping to diffuse the situation I said. "Well, go on then Sherlock. What are you telling US for? What are WE going to do about it?"

Sherlock smiled as he looked at his notes and said, triumphantly. "EVERY class has had two purses-slash-wallets stolen – EXCEPT ours! Ours has only had one!"

"So, mon ami, you are suggesting that as we are the only class without the pair of purses stolen, we lay – how you say? – a 'trap' for them?" I had forgotten Hercule was in the room, actually until he spoke.

Sherlock paused and then – his blue eyes sparking angrily – said. "Well, if you WANT to say it like that!"

Hercule looked bewildered. "But that is what you were going to say, non?"

Sherlock stuck his bottom lip out and said. "Oh, _whatever!_ You're all stupid know-it-alls anyway!" Before flinging himself into his chair and sulking massively.

"So it _looks._" Jane said, reminding us all she existed in the meantime. "Like we had better keep an eye on our things and make sure no one steals them, then, hadn't we?"

"We'd better warn the other class to." I said. "After all from what Sherlock said, that's more likely isn't it? After all they've already stolen one purse from this class, so if what Sherlock says it true –"

"- Which it is –" Sherlock interrupted.

I carried on as if I hadn't heard him – which is always the best way to deal with someone like Sherlock Holmes. " – Then it's more likely that they're going to go for someone in the other class, so we had better warn them, otherwise if they find out we knew then we'll be the ones they're yelling at."

So it was agreed we would warn the other class [7 PL] and it would be up to them to safe-guard their valuables.


End file.
